Hello
by TexGleek15
Summary: Novalee gets a call from an old friend wanting her to come for a visit. Will she? Sorry for the sucky summary.


**Hey y'all I just got done watching the movie and this popped into my head. I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Summary: Novalee and Forney decide to go to Tennesse to see Novalee's old friends and where she grew up. At this time they've been married for about 2 years, and Americus is 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Where the Heart Is**

Novalee took a deep breath as she looked over at her husband, Forney. She couldn't believe that they had been married for all most two years. It has been a good two years. Forney went and finished school, closer to home, now he teaches at the local high school. Her photography business is still booming. Americus, now seven, is still a happy-go-lucky child. Looking down at her stomach, she couldn't help but smile at the new arrival to their family, it was still four months away, but she couldn't wait.

Hearing a laugh, she looked up and saw Forney running around with Americus in the front yard. Rubbing her hand on her stomach, she smiled. Suddenly she craved some chocolate milk. Pulling herself out of her chair, albeit with difficulty, and waddled inside the house. Opening the fridge she found the chocolate milk, grabbing a glass, she poured herself a large amount before placing it back in the fridge. Taking a drink she sighed, before walking back towards the door.

Hearing the phone ring, she turned around and waddled towards it. Picking up the receiver, she pulled a chair over and sat down putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Novalee? It's me, Rhonda."

"Rhonda, oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm good, same with Robin. What about you?"

"I'm good, I'm reallly good."

"We heard about your kid. Giving birth in the Walmart."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Novalee, why don't you come and visit. We both miss you, you could see some of your other friends."

"I don't know Rhonda."

"Come on Novalee, your kid may actually enjoy herself."

"I can't just pack and leave, I have a husband and we're expecting another kid."

Silence.

"You have a husband _and_ another kid on the way?"

"Yeah."

"Well now you really have to come down. We need to meet this husband of yours."

"I'll talk to him ok?"

"Good. Bye Novalee."

"Bye Rhonda."

Hanging up, she started to pull herself up out of her seat, when she felt someone grab her arm to help her up. Turning she saw Forney with a smile on his face, his eyes gentle. Helping her stand, he lead her to the couch, where Americus was sitting. Sitting down the family watched movies for the rest of the afternoon, before Forney stood to make dinner. After dinner the couple put Americus to bed, before heading back to the living room. When they were sitting down on opposite ends of the couch, with Novalee's feet in Forney's lap. He asked the question he had been wanting to ask all afternoon.

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

"An old friend of mine from Tennesse, Rhonda."

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted me and Americus to come and visit."

"Are you?"

"I told her that I would have to think about it. I told her about you and the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go?"

"Maybe. I don't know actually."

"How come?"

"I haven't seen them since I left with Willy Jack. I didn't even see them when I dropped him off."

Forney was silent for a minute thinking. Finally he turned and looked at her.

"Well do you want them to see all that you've accomplished? Your photography and everything."

"I guess. I don't really know, I mean it would be fun to see them again, but I don't know about traveling all that way six months pregnant."

"Novalee, you traveled this distance when you were pregnant with Americus, you were also farther along."

"True. Do you want to go though?"

Nodding Forney looked at her, "I would actually, it would be fun to meet your friends."

"Alright we'll go, how about sometime next week?"

"Sure, now how about we go to bed Nova."

Standing, he helped her off of the couch before they headed upstairs and went to bed, both thinking about their upcoming visit to Tennesse.

 **Time Skip****

Novalee sighed as she sat in the passenger seat of their car. She watched as the scenery went by, they were headed to Tennesse to see her old friends. She couldn't believe seven years after she left her old life pregnant and with Willy-Jack and now she was returning with her husband, her seven year old daughter and unborn child. She couldn't help but sense the irony in the fact that she left pregnant and was returning pregnant. Facing her husband she couldn't help but smile at how different her life had become since being abandoned by Willy-Jack in the walmart parking lot. Glancing back she saw that Americus was asleep and sprawled in the back of the car. Facing the front again she caught sight of Forney glancing at her.

"What?"

"Just looking at how beautiful you are."

Novalee couldn't help but blush at Forney's compliment, even after two years of marriage he could still make her blush and swoon at his words.

"By the way what were you thinking about a little bit ago? You had a cute smile on your face and you looked to be a million miles away."

"I was thinking of the irony of us going back. I left their pregnant and I'm coming back pregnant."

Chuckling Forney nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah that is pretty funny. But there is something different too. You're different, you have your photography business, Americus is growing like a weed, and you're this amazing woman."

"Not mention I have an amazing, handsome, and super smart husband."

"That's true, I am amazing."

Novalee couldn't help but laugh at what Forney said. They continued on the road in silence for a few more minutes before Forney picked up a conversation about what Americus has been doing in school. Towards the end of their journey Forney glanced over at Novalee and asked her something that he had been curious about.

"Hey Nova, do you think your friends will like me?"

"Of course they will, you're amazing. Don't worry."

Nodding his head he relaxed a bit.

"I know, I just want them to like me. They're your friends."

"Hey don't worry even if and I mean _if_ than it doesn't matter. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Good cause I will always love you."

Hearing a noise in the back of the car Novalee looked back to see Americus waking up.

"Hey sweetie, have a good nap?"

"Yes mama. Are we almost there?"

"Yes sweetie we are, about twenty more minutes."

"Okay mama."

Soon enough they pulled up to a set of trailers. Climbing out of the car, Forney ran around to Novalee's side to help her out of the car. Once she was out of the car, he turned to help Americus out. Hearing the car pull up a blonde woman came out of one of the trailers and gasped when she saw who had arrived.

"Novalee!"

Turning Novalee saw her friend Rhonda and started to waddle towards her.

"Rhonda!"

Meeting with her friend Novalee pulled her into a hug. Pulling back she greeted her friend.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, but not as good as you seem to be! Married with a kid and another one on the way."

"Come on I want you to meet some people."

Walking back over Novalee turns to her friend.

"Rhonda I want you to meet my husband Forney and my daughter Americus. Forney, Americus this is Rhonda one of my best friends."

"Hey it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Rhonda."

"Hi Americus it's nice to meet you. Last time I saw you, you were still in your mommy's tummy."

"Really?"

"Really."

Heading inside the trailer the quartet sat down and spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. The family ended up staying for three days before heading home to Oklahoma. The entire way home the couple spoke about what happened and how much fun they had.

"I'm glad your friend liked me. I was pretty worried."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I was sure she would love you."

"I know, I know. I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

Novalee Hull was very glad that her amazing husband, Forney, had convinced her to go and see her old friend. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her till they were hugging hello. She couldn't wait till they go back after the baby is born. She was glad she had said hello.

 **Hey y'all I hope you liked this! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
